Liberta
by YuMe-LovE KaWaIi
Summary: Ne jamais espérer lorsqu'on sait que l'on va droit dans un mur. Ou qu'on se l'ai déjà pris.


**Bonjour les gens. Après près de deux ans d'absence, je reviens avec un p'tit texte exprimant ce que j'ai ressenti dernièrement. Parce que j'ai disparu un peu brusquement suite à l'amour que j'ai éprouvé pour quelqu'un. Mais je suis redescendu de mon ptit nuage ya un an et j'ai un peu trop souffert durant 6 mois. C'est dans ces moments que je me suis dit que je n'aurai jamais du mettre de côté ce qui m'a tellement rendu joyeuse. Lire des fictions. Et ainsi trouver l'inspiration pour mes écrits. Je m'en veux. En tout cas , je remercie les gens pour leurs écrits que j'ai lu et relu celles que j'avais apprécié pour changer d'air et tourner la page. Je vais mieux et désormais j'ai de nouveau envie d'écrire. Alors je vais le faire. **

**Bonne lecture. **

**xxxxxx**

Mon coeur : une partie de mon corps. La partie la plus importante. Et malheureusement c'est la partie qui me fait tellement souffrir. Depuis combien de temps ? Je ne le sais même plus tellement ça dure. Une semaine, un mois, un an, depuis toujours ? Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre maintenant...

Cette souffrance qui comprime mon coeur ne veut plus s'échapper de mon âme. Elle reste comme une ombre suit son propriétaire. Plus rien ne peut l'enlever, j'ai pourtant tout essayer mais rien y fait : c'est imprégné en moi. Et cette douleur, si oppressante et malsaine, n'était du qu'à une seule et unique chose. Une personne. Mais pouvons vraiment le traiter comme un humain comme les autres ? Il n'est que le mal. Il m'a détruit ma vie et rien ne pourra aider toute les personnes qui sont tombées par ma faute. Et moi, j'en fais parti. Là aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé de changer ma vie. Cet homme à empoisonné mon coeur, il a piétiné les sentiments que j'ai fini par éprouver. Son nom : Sasuke. Un être de l'enfer sorti de l'abîme pour ramener les vivants dans son ancien monde. Et moi, le gouffre sans fin se trouvait désormais juste en dessous de moi. Pourtant quand je regardais vers lui, je n'y voyais que la paix et la joie. Une liberté, un pays où je ne pourrais jamais craindre personne.

_« Tu sais qu'il y a un bateau qui mène au pays des rêves. Là-bas où il fait chaud, où le ciel n'a pas son pareil.  
Tu sais qu'au bout de cette terre. Oui, les gens sèment. Des milliers de graines de joie. Où pousse ici la haine. »_

C'est ma liberté, celle que je cherche depuis tellement longtemps. Celle qui m'éloignera de cette ombre maudite que l'on m'a collé de force. Je pourrai de nouveau respirer, remplir mes poumons d'une air totalement dénuée de mal. Revivre, et ne plus devoir combattre quoi que ce soit ni qui que ce soit.

_« On m'avait dit p'tit gars. Là-bas on t'enlève tes chaînes. On te donne une vie. Sans te jeter dans l'arène.  
Comme ici tout petit. Après neuf mois à peine. On te plonge dans une vie. Où tu perds vite haleine. »_

Comment une simple personne pouvait te faire souffrir si facilement ? Comment une si mauvaise personne avait réussi à s'emparer de moi pour n'en faire que des miettes ? Comment ai-je pu lui faire confiance ? Tout a semblé si réel et si parfait que j'aurai du me douter que quelque chose clochait. Tout l'amour qu'il m'a porté n'a été qu'éphémère, toutes ses intentions, tous ses moments de tendresses ont été faux. Rien de lui n'a été vrai. Alors quand tout a commencé à se dissiper pour faire apparaître la douleur, j'étais déjà foutu. Il m'a rendu accroc à sa personne. Et je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Et pourtant je n'arrive pas à le détester car j'ai apprécié tous ces moments, même s'ils n'ont été qu'illusion. Illusion d'un homme qui profitait de tous. Quand je l'ai appris, j'ai tellement espéré. Espéré que ce soit faux. Espéré avoir tort. Espéré que se ne soit juste ma possessivité qui m'aveugle. Mais non...Après six mois de douleur, à pleurer, à ne rien lui dire en face mais tout lui lâcher par portable, à s'engueuler lors de nos distance et s'aimer lors des retrouvailles, je n'ai pu que craquer et m'en vouloir. M'en vouloir de l'avoir aimé, et m'être tant attaché à lui. Je m'en veux mais désormais c'est trop tard. Il m'a eu, il m'a touché en plein cœur. Et je me retrouve là, à regarder la mer et me rapprocher du bord de la falaise. Ses derniers mots résonnent encore dans ma tête...

« Tu n'es rien pour moi. »

Alors regarder vers le bas et voir les vagues taper contre les rochers je me dis qu'il ne suffit plus à sauter pour aller mieux. Pour trouver un état intérieur paisible. Rejoindre les poissons, redevenir innocent. Et l'oublier. À jamais.

_« __Alors sans hésiter, j'ai sauté dans la mer. Pour rejoindre ce vaisseau. Et voir enfin cette terre.  
Là-bas trop de lumière. J'ai dû fermer les yeux. Mais rien que les odeurs. Remplissaient tous mes voe ux. __»_

Et j'ai sauté de la falaise. Vers l'océan. Vers un monde paisible.

_« I just wanna be free in this way. Just wanna be free in my world. »_


End file.
